


Never enough

by TearyWriter



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A long ride of a fic, All the way from pre-canon to the end, Angst, Bottled-up Emotions, Don't expect this to end in 150 chapters, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guilt, He's good at hiding it, Inferiority Complex, Self-Hatred, but not now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearyWriter/pseuds/TearyWriter
Summary: This is going to be his new normal for a whole year, and he can’t deny that. He had it coming for what he did last year after all.He’s not going to make it past this year at this rate.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Never enough

Yoshiyuki bent over to catch his breath after he made it to the top of the mountain and saw the campus he was to come to in front of him.

When he had been informed that he will be studying in this special building far away from the main campus as a class 3-E, he was expecting the building to be not anything luxurious or comfortable like those in the main campus would be. This was a place for the E-as-in-End Class after all. It only makes sense that this building would be treated differently from the rest of the school.

The campus appeared to be a rundown wooden school building that looks like it could fall apart anytime. The grass was even up high for him to notice that it hadn’t been tended to for some time- no, more like it had never been tended to in the first place.

When he saw the state the campus was in. It hit him that this place was not just isolated from the rest of the school but was also abandoned and left behind to decay on its own just like the students sent here. No wonder why people were so afraid of ending up here.

Yoshiyuki sighed at the prospect of being unable to keep in touch with other students he once shared a class with, let alone having to endure being laughed at wherever he goes. His “friends” had deleted him from their friend list, kicked him out of their chat group for the reason he knew all too well. How lovely...

This is going to be his new normal for a whole year, and he can’t deny that. He had it coming for what he did last year after all.

He’s not going to make it past this year at this rate.

Entering inside, Yoshi strolled down a hall, looking for where the classroom should be, and there it was, a sign reading “3-E” hanging onto its support. He slid the door open and entered the room. There were desks neatly arranged in rows and columns with those that had arrived before him already sitting in their seats.

Some of them were already talking to each other, getting to know each other before their formal introduction. There were many pairs of eyes trained on him when he entered their view, some glancing at him briefly before turning back to where their attention was, while some another still eyed him curiously, and the rest simply didn't care.

This was his first day in the class with new classmates whom he had never met before, and he doesn't know how he was going to introduce himself. It should have been easy, given he had done this before two years, but this time was different. He wasn’t a stranger in the new environment when he came to class 1-C for the first time nor was he exactly enthusiastic about meeting new people in this class, E-Class, of all places either, so he chose not to.

Ignoring their curious look, he scanned across the room for a seat and swiftly found one in one of the spots closer to the window. This way, he will be able to appreciate the view outside when he wants to if the class becomes too boring or look at something else other than the blackboard.

Having sat down, his attention immediately went to the one seated right in front of him.

Yoshi wasn’t quite sure if he had been sitting in the girls’ column even though he could have sworn that he was sitting in the right column. The person’s blue hair was kept in a long ponytail as well as being so small that made it hard for him to tell if it was a boy or a girl from behind.

Just to be sure, he reached out to poke at the person in the back.

“Hey,” Yoshi called out.

The person turned around, allowing him to get a good look at their face, and he was certain that it was a guy who he was talking to. But part of him was still not confident enough to confirm it just yet. Better ask to be safe.

“Um, just making sure, but uh...” Yoshi hesitated for a second before pointing at his own desk. “Is this seat for the boys?”

The boy looked confused, turning to others and looked back at him, “Oh, of course, it is!”

_Of course it was... why did I even ask that?_

“Yeahhh... I thought so too,” Yoshi scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry for asking.”

He took his phone out of his pants pocket to look at the clock currently displayed on the phone, 8:33 AM. Twelve more minutes before the class begins. There was still time for him to do a little bit of something before more will be joining him soon, including the teacher as well.

But what was he supposed to do? Surely he will be just sitting around, doing nothing. And he didn’t know any of them too well before he came here as well. How should he approach them? He wanted to talk to someone, anyone, after having not seen a single soul on his way up here.

The answer was painfully obvious. Yet, he didn’t feel inspired to do it; on the contrary, it put him off in fact.

_Eh, whatever then._

He tapped an application on his phone.

Eyes at the screen, he waited until the developer logo faded to black before replacing it with a colorful and brighter loading screen. Quickly, he made sure to turn down the volume to silent while the game was still loading.

He still remembered how embarrassing it had been when he forgot to do that in a restaurant with many people inside. The appetite was lost that day with so many glaring at him.

He felt a twinge of guilt stabbing into his chest. This wasn’t a good time to be playing games. He could have been expelled from here if he still fails this time. This was his last chance to get his shit together and come back on his feet, otherwise, he will have to be working as a labor in his dad's factory instead.

He should have been looking up for anything helpful for learning in this class, not fooling around like last year.

He put down his phone, letting the game go on without him. Slowly, he reached for the home button. Would it still make any differences here at all?

“Hello~!” a female’s voice interrupted his thoughts, prompting him to look up to the source of that voice, a woman stationed behind the teacher’s desk at the front of the class. She definitely must be his teacher, given the roll book she was carrying with. It's time for homeroom, he supposed.

He turned off his phone, putting back into his pants pocket. What noises that were made in the class soon died down as they noticed her.

The woman placed an attendance book on her desk, “We are about to start our class soon, but first, who will be the one leading it today?”

The class went silent as everyone looked around at each other for someone to do it.

Then a boy in the front row stepped up to take the helm, “Everyone, stand up!”

All at once, everyone rose from their seat.

“Attention!” he ordered.

Yoshi looked straight at the homeroom teacher. “Bow!” he gave her one.

“Good morning, everyone!” she beamed at her students. “My name is Aguri Yukimura, and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Before you may sit down, let me take attendance, so speak up when I call out your name. Akabane!”

The class went silent again.

_So someone didn’t show up even on the first day..._

Yukimura looked over at the empty desk at the back of the room, “So he is absent, isn’t he?” she clicked her pen and wrote something into the book as the class still remains quiet. “Okay... next, Isogai!”

“Here!” The leader responded.

“Okajima!”

“Here!”

“Okano!”

“Here!”

The roll call went on until the last student had been accounted for.

Yukimura shut the book. “Almost everyone here is present, excellent!” she was delighted. “Please take a seat, the class will begin now.”

Yoshi settled down in his chair and directed his attention toward her and the blackboard as she began writing a lecture for the morning class onto the board.

For some reason, he felt himself drawn toward the teaching and can’t help but wonder why it looked a bit clearer to him. It could be her way of speaking being so alive that it was infectious instead of a dull, monotonous tone that kept him up.

Or maybe this was his first day in the class. Of course, it was going to be easy.

He couldn’t quite wrap his head around it yet. It was too soon to say anything at this point, but give it time and he will find out.

And so it started, his third year in Kunugigaoka Academy as an E-Class.


End file.
